


You'll Be Missed

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [16]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Haru couldn't bring herself to say she hated Goro. And she had to admit she maybe wasn't ready to see him leave them again.(Prompt #8: "I wish this moment could last forever…")
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 12





	You'll Be Missed

Haru wouldn't say she was ready to "forgive" Goro. It wasn't so easy to forgive something like  _ that _ , after all. But she couldn't really bring herself to say that she  _ hated _ him either. And she wasn't really ready to see him go away again.

At first, she had told herself it was because it would make Ren sad. She could see how much their leader cared about him. But, as time passed, she had to admit to herself that she was starting to like his presence. Even if it was just for her own hopes that he'd start getting along with them.

Even though he had said he didn't intend to stick around after taking care of Maruki, and that he didn't intend to be friends with them, she still saw how he still seemed to be smiling much more genuinely around them. What reason would he even have to pretend to be happy, after all? He could just look grumpy all day if he wanted to. But he didn't…

He had even agreed to help her buy gardening supplies on the weekend. She had just brought it up during their last meeting, and Goro was the only one who would be free. She had assured him that he didn't have to, but he had said it was better than doing nothing all day.

"Plus, I know Joker would have pushed me to do it either way." He had complained, despite Ren arguing that he  _ wouldn't _ have done that.

She had quite enjoyed their trip through the town for the stuff she had to get. And she even managed to convince him to get some crepes with her. She had picked the most neutral flavor for him, since she remembered him saying that he wasn't that big of a sweets fan.

She was having fun, she had to admit that. And he didn't seem all that displeased either. Maybe he would stay… But she still had a feeling that he would leave one way or the other.

"I wish this moment could last forever…" She mumbled.

"Did you just say something?" He asked.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. She had probably said that last part out loud… "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just thinking out loud."

He just shrugged. And she was relieved he did leave the topic alone. She knew he would tell her not to get attached if she ever told him what she had actually been thinking…

So she would rather not waste the time she  _ did _ have with him. Maybe it would hurt more once he left, but she would rather not think about that. She'd rather hold onto the smallest bit of hope that he'd somehow stick around… Because, maybe, she'd actually miss him.


End file.
